plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DLSR
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 07:00, November 3, 2010 |} |} Stop. Stop adding pointless categories!!!!!!!!!!! They don't have anything to do with the plant/zombies and I have to revert all of them. If you keep it up I will block you.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 23:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :So yeah, DON'T add a category unless you're absolutely sure it's correct. Read the description, or ask me, or some other admin. Probably shadythecat.--RandomguY 01:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I heard youve been blocked by Shad, I was blocked by him for the same reasons too. See ya! (: IGGY. 09:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Please don't accuse me. I'm trying to keep the wiki free from vandalism and spam. Nothing in particular. Have you noticed that the badge for 1000 zombie edits is the same as the one for 500 edits? Also is there a badge for 1000 plant edits? Whats it called? Plus, I wasnt accusing you you. Please leave messages on my talk page. Thanks. IGGY. OK, thanks. I also appreciate yout manners. IGGY. 06:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) More Questions. What about 500 catagories? A thousand? Who makes these Badges any way? Also, you can call me Liam. IGGY. 07:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Talk page stuff Sign your edits please. Either use the button or type for tildes (~), preferably either in a new line or after --.--RandomguY 23:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hiya. Could you tell your brother (PvZ), that "Catapult Plants" isn't a category, as it means the same as "lobbed- shot plants", if you did, I would really appreciate it. Thanks! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Number one Yeah, that doesn't mean anything if it was achieved through spam, which it was. Hypothetically, and I won't do this, I could write or get a program that edits a page for as long as I bother to leave it running. Number one means something if it's completely through legit contributions.--RandomguY 01:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Exactly what I've been trying to tell everybody! Everyone above me (Excluding Swampert Rox) on the achievements leaderboard has spammed to get badges! It's extremely annoying when I have to go revert 20 edits every day!!! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 02:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Oi. Stop. Spamming. Now. I know you've seen my warning.--RandomguY 02:27, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, maybe not mine, but you've seen Shady's comment on Iggy's page.--RandomguY 02:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) How about a competion... Lets see who's 1# by the end of the year, me, you, or your brother. IGGY. 05:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you do this, and you spam to beat him, or spam to get close to him, or spam for any other reason (spam, in this case, means making and reverting edits, making bad edits, or making edits that don't really do anything, or similar), you will be banned. Severity of the ban will vary based on the severity of your offense, i.e. how much you spammed, and how often you spammed. Read Iggy's talk page for reasons.--RandomguY 06:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) And another thing... You've got the 1000th edits badge, is there a 2500th? IGGY. 05:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I warned you. Now face the consequences.--RandomguY 22:11, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Addendum: By the way, the consequences are one week's ban. You can still edit here, on your talk page, by the way, in case you want to rant, apologize, explain yourself, flame, etc. On the other hand, if you say something rude or inappropriate, I will lengthen the ban. Don't spam after your ban expires, or I won't be as lenient.--RandomguY 22:15, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : : And just if you're wondering, if RandomguY isn't on the wiki while you're spamming, I'll ban you too.[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 22:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Click here here สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ 05:59, May 25, 2011 (UTC)